


Party with Kaaaaaayleigh .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: What happened at Kelly's going away party.





	Party with Kaaaaaayleigh .

“ But you can't go without one“ Kayleigh said pouting.

“ Bit late notice ain't it ?” Kelly replied. " I fly out tomorrow "

“ Look, you're here, there's drink aplenty in the cupboard,  Kieron can get Gill and some of her friends round no probs, I'll invite the usual crew, one little bye bye party, you can't go without having one”.

“ You're working tomorrow ain't you?” Kieron questioned his big sister.

“ A few WKD's Kieron, I'll be fine for work “.

“  Why not ask John? “

“ No “

“ Why not ?”

“ Because I said no that's why “ Kayleigh replied curtly.

“ Okay fine “ Kieron grunted.” I did say I'd let him know when I was on leave though “

“ See what drink we have Kieron, I'll get changed and round up the troops”

Kelly watched her big cousin disappear up the stairs, as soon as she was out of sight she headed into the kitchen.

“ Who's John ?” she asked Kieron.

“ Kayleigh's friend from work”

“ Good friend ?”

Kieron looked at his big cousin and wiggled his eyebrows.

“ More ?” she queried.

“ John this, John that, John was telling me, John thinks this, John thinks that, John,John,John all day, every evening, sometimes at breakfast. Don't say owt Kelly, but I've noticed her old smile coming back, when he turns up to collect her for work she's all puppy dog eyes and grins, when she closes the door at night she sighs and looks wistful “

“ Does she realise she's doing it ?”

“ Doubt it “

“ You met him ?”

“ Aye the three of us had a chinese here one night, he's also been in for a cuppa a few times”

“ And ?”

“ What ?”

“ What's he like ?”

“ Big busted redheads apparently “

“ Ha bloody ha , seriously what is he like ?” Kelly carefully enunciated.

“ Nice, intelligent, musical, polite, well mannered and sociable, great company if I'm honest, bit overweight but all in all a really nice guy, she could do worse “

“She has done, frequently”

“ Fine I know , but he's different, I think he's special, I think deep down she knows that”

“ I hope so, Kieron, I really do, it's about time she struck lucky “

“ He’s her manager but she says he's more like a friend”

“Kieron? “  Kayleigh shouted from the top of the stairs.

“ What ?”

“ Can you go to the shop for ice and mixers , please ?”

“ Okay sis , you coming Kel ?”

“ Might as well “

 

As the night wore on it was apparent to Kieron that he was going to be the only Male in the houseful of women. As much as Kieron was happy dancing with any and all the girls, it would have been nice to chat to John again.Kelly looked at him and winked,

“ Oy Kayleigh? “ she shouted.

“ What ?”

“ Kieron needs back up, phone your John to come over “

Kayleigh stared Icily at Kieron, he shrugged and carried on talking to Gill,

“ He's busy “

“ How do you know ?”

“ I do okay ?” Kayleigh snapped.

“ Fine “ Kelly shrugged “ I'll phone him myself “ she said under her breath.

Kieron disappeared into the Kitchen for a few minutes then reappeared with a bottle of Port and a case of Blue WKD .

“ Why haven't you invited John , truthfully? “ Kieron whispered in Kayleigh's ear.

“ Because I'm the oldest woman here Kieron that's how, do you get it now ?”

That said Kayleigh walked over to talk to Alison.

“ Right ladies, tonight's special is cheeky Vimto,  a delightful mix of these two here, all the rage in the mess an Basra, who's up for one? “ Kieron announced.

His big sister was first in the queue.

An hour or so later and a little worse for wear Kayleigh noticed Kelly lift her phone and walk out the room, Kayleigh followed her, she sat in the lounge and scrolled, then dialled a number. Kayleigh grabbed the phone off her, and saw it was dialling John, she cancelled the call.

“ How dare you use my phone, I told you no “

“ Go on phone Im, I bet he'd love to party wi us “

“ Well he's not going to Kel, got it ?“

“ Why ?”

“ ‘ cause it’s my paaaarty , that's how, so party, party with Kaaaaaaayleigh yea ”

“ Kieron likes him, you could invite him for Kieron “

“ Kieron's fine, he knows all the girls here, he's good in female company “

“ You like this John, don't you Kayleigh “

Kayleigh tapped the side of her nose, giggled then staggered exiting the room, when she reached the hall she turned to face Kelly and stuck her phone in her bra.

Some time during the early hours it was decided that Singstar was the way to go, Kayleigh was by far the best singer in the group and excelled. Everyone else left her to it, around 4.30am, a still remarkably sober Kieron persuaded Kayleigh to remember she had to get up for work in the morning, she headed upstairs much to Kieron's relief, ten minutes later she was back downstairs dressed for work or so she thought, her seat on the couch having been taken, she sat on the pouffe,

“ Who is John ?” Gill the girl Kieron was currently seeing asked, she was driving so hadn't been drinking.

“ He’s mine missy, he's my John not your John so, you keep away okay ?” Kayleigh drunkenly replied wagging her finger at Gill.

Kieron and Kelly exchanged knowing looks.

“ Kieron says you like him “

Kayleigh nodded.

“ A lot ?” Gill enquired.

Again she nodded, her eyes starting to draw together.

“ How much ?” Gill asked.

“ Wanna know a secret ?” Kayleigh asked slightly slurring her words.

“ Yes “ Gill answered, but Kelly, Kieron, Alison and a few others were listening intently.

“ I'm going to marry him, oh yes I'm going to marry that man, but he doesn't know it yet so shhhh, it's a secret okay, don't you tell him ?” she sniggered .

“ Okay “ Gill giggled as Kayleigh fell asleep almost instantly.

“ Right new game “ Kelly suddenly announced “ who's played Lady Diana ?”

“ Whoo hoo” said Kayleigh suddenly coming to again” I'll go, I'll go , listen, Kieron listen , Lady Diana “ she said with a very small mouth, chuckled and then fell asleep again.

 

At eight thirty Kieron woke Kayleigh who was still sound asleep on the pouffe, with tea and toast, most of the rest of the party goers were still going strong.

“ John will be here soon love”

“ Okay ta “ she replied sleepily.

“ Kieron? “

“ Yea Gill ?

“Alison's been sick in your pot plant, I'll take her up to your room okay “

“ Okay love thanks “

Ten minutes later Kieron stood shaking his head as a very drunk Kayleigh was being lifted off the ground by a concerned John. As they drove off Kieron smiled, he knew by that look John gave her, he was getting another brother in law, soon, he'd seen that look before, the look of love they called it.

 

“ Right ladies who wants breakfast ?”


End file.
